


I Got You Coffee

by 17losers



Series: At the end it's just us, isn't it ? [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Help, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, M/M, Roomates, Short & Sweet, i don't know how to tag pls, idk man, is that enough tags, roomates seungjin, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin is anxious, skz - Freeform, straykids - Freeform, they're so cute, tiny seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17losers/pseuds/17losers
Summary: They had been living like this for over six months, Hyunjin going to work in the morning and Seungmin trying to get through everyday, patiently waiting for Hyunjin to come back to feel okay again.None of them complained, even if they both knew something wasn't right, some things weren't said.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: At the end it's just us, isn't it ? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I Got You Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello lol um *looks around*   
> ahem, so this is my first ao3 work and i'm planning to do like a collection ? serie ? idk the word but i'll make this a story without chapters ;;;,,,, i hope u get it lol  
> anyways, see u at the end ! i hope u enjoy it :)

Seungmin got out of the kitchen, legs feeling like rubber, heart pounding uncomfortably, his favorite cup steaming hot in hand. He gathered all his energy and will left to drag himself in the living room, plopping pathetically on the sofa. 

He stared straight in front of him, eyeing the black screen of the televison, not really looking at it, not really looking at anything. Slowly, he brought up his free hand to his cup and held it with the both of them, feeling the burning hot porcelaine against his abused palms. He stayed there for a while, trying not cry for the fourth time that day, trying to compose himself, _trying_ to feel okay.

"Minnie, you there ?" A soft voice spoke.

  
Hyunjin had entered the small appartment they shared, the coldness of the scary outside world making Seungmin shiver. He hummed, the sound barely audible. 

  
Hyunjin let his bag fall on the ground at the feet of the sofa in a small tud, Seungmin didn't budge. 

  
"How was your day ?", the older boy asked as he sat next to his friend, "How was class ?"

  
Seungmin held his cup thighter, the redness of his hands catching Hyunjin's eyes.

  
"Okay, come here." 

Hyunjin took the cup out of the younger's hands and lead him to lay his head on his lap. He kissed Seungmin's forehead and felt the boy under him relax at the gesture.

  
That was a thing between them. Hyunjin saving Seungmin from himself. They didn't tell each other but they both needed it -- each other's presence. 

They had been living like this for over six months, Hyunjin going to work in the morning and Seungmin trying to get through everyday, patiently waiting for Hyunjin to come back to _feel_ okay again. None of them complained, even if they both knew something wasn't right, some things weren't said.

"I.." Started Seungmin, receiving an encouraging smile from his best friend, "I slept in.." Seungmin confessed, looking everywhere but to Hyunjin's direction. He didn't want the older boy to be disappointed or feel pitiful towards him, he knew he wouldn't handle it.

  
So he continued, "But i went grocery shopping." 

  
Hyunjin's eyes widened, Seungmin rarely went grocery shopping alone. Hyunjin knew how hard it was for the boy on his lap to do such things, he knew Seungmin was trying to compensate for the class he missed but that was, to him, not necessary. 

"Minnie, you didn't have to. We could've done that together." He spoke, stroking Seungmin's hair.

  
"It's okay, everything went fine. I got you coffee." Seungmin softly let out, his eyes closing from the feeling of fingers running through his hair.

  
"You look tired, though." Hyunjin observed. 

  
Seungmin knew what Hyunjin was making allusion to. He didn't mean the kind of tiredness he himself felt after a long day of work, nor the tiredness of staying up late studying. The tiredness Seungmin felt was different, it was heavy, embedded in his bones. Hyunjin had learned the difference between his and Seungmin's tiredness with time, tears and late night conversations and now that he knew he did everything possible to make his friend feel less of it.

"I'm fine Jinnie." Seungmin smiled, slowly opening his eyes.

  
"Seungmin you-" 

  
"Hyunjin," Seungmin interrupted. He moved his arm, grabbing Hyunjin's free hand to put it on his cheek, leaning unconsciously at the warmth of it. "I'm fine, you're here, aren't you ?"

  
Hyunjin, who didn't realize he had tensed up at the sight of Seungmin tired features, felt his jaw relax at his friend's words. He was there, with him, and therefore nothing could happen. He caressed Seungmin cheek.

  
"I'm here."

  
To that Seungmin nodded, a sincere smile appearing on his face. They were both there and it was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again !! how was it ?? pls leave ur thoughts in the comments !   
> thank u a lot for reading and i hope i'll see u in the next one ( which should be posted fairly soon ( don't trust me ) after this one ) !!  
> i also write aus on twitter : @BB0MGGYU and uh i have a curiouscat linked there if u want to keep ur thoughts anonymous ! anyways, thank u again and see you soon <3


End file.
